talesoffandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Tales of Zestiria Original Soundtrack
Tales of Zestiria Original Soundtrack (テイルズ オブ ゼスティリア オリジナル サウンドトラック) est sorti le 18 février 2015. Cet album est composé par Motoi Sakuraba et Go Shiina. Pistes Disque 1 *'Composition et arrangement:' Motoi Sakuraba #'The Legend of the Shepherd' (導師の伝承) #: #'Surging Chaos' (災厄の足音) #: #'Unchanging Days' (変わらぬ日常) #: #'Ancient Mountain Ruins, Rife with Adventure' (太古のロマン溢れる山岳遺跡) #: #'Conquer Thyself with Sword in Hand' (剣をもって己を貫け) #: #'Grasp the Sparkling Victory' (煌く勝利を携えて) #: #'Peaceful Village' (安らぎの故郷) #: #'Sorey's Theme - Purity' (スレイのテーマ ～純粋～) #: #'Departure' (旅立ち) #: #'An Exciting First Journey' (心躍る初めての旅) #: #'The Sparrowfeathers' (セキレイの羽) #: #'Aquapolis of the Sacred Blade' (美しき湖と聖剣の都) #: #'The Hellion's Assault' (憑魔強襲) #: #'A Festival Entwined with Hope' (希望を紡ぐ祭) #: #'The Feelings of the Princess and Her People' (姫と民の想い) #: #'Ceremony of the Flames of Purification' (浄炎入灯の儀) #: #'Devised Riot' (謀られた暴動) #: #'Flames of Malevolence' (穢れの炎) #: #'Sorey's Dream' (スレイの夢) #: #'The Sacred Blade is Drawn' (引き抜かれた聖剣) #: #'Reviving Hope with the Blade' (剣とともに甦る希望) #: #'Raise Your Spirits' (奮い立て、己の心) #: #'Malevolence' (穢れ) #: #'A Tale Passed Down through Generations' (語り継がれる物語) #: #'Remnants of History Imprinted in the Architecture' (歴史の面影を感じる古代建築) #: #'Swirling Intentions' (渦巻く思惑) #: #'The Saint -TOZ ver.-' (聖哲なる者 -TOZ ver.-'') #: #'The Path of Former Shepherds''' (かつての導師の旅路) #: #'Spiritcrest of the Roaring Dragon' (竜吼轟く霊峰) #: #'A Mystery Passed Down by the Seraphim' (天族に伝わる神秘) #: #'Nesting Epidemic at the Great Tree' (流行病が巣食う大樹の麓) #: #'A Wonder that Heals the Mind' (心を癒す不思議な存在) #: #'The Great Tree's Blessing to the People' (大樹の恩恵を分かち合う人々) #: #'Creeping Shadow' (忍び寄る影) #: #'Invitation of the Mural' (誘いの壁画) #: Disque 2 *'Composition et arrangement:' Motoi Sakuraba #'Sorey's Theme - The Shepherd' (スレイのテーマ ～導師～) #: #'Clash' (激突) #: #'Endless Battle' (止まらぬ戦い) #: #'Sad Power Overwhelming People' (人を圧倒する悲しき力) #: #'The Lord of Calamity' (災禍の顕主) #: #'Lost Resonance' (失われた霊応力) #: #'The Shepherd is Rescued' (助け出される導師) #: #'Deep Forest that Covers the Sky' (空を覆う深き森) #: #'A Civilization that Couldn't Enjoy Prosperity' (繁栄を謳歌せし文明) #: #'Make Your Own Path with Fists' (拳を交えて道を進め) #: #'Eternal Spark of Victory' (永遠に輝く勝利の光) #: #'The Lively Spirits of Craftsmen' (活気あふれる職人魂) #: #'Curiosity Coloured by the Ways of Old' (好奇心を彩る先人の道) #: #'Ray of Hope Found Within' (光明は己の中に) #: #'Abrupt End' (終りの時は突然に) #: #'People Weighed Down by a Long Rain' (人々の心を脅かす長雨) #: #'Unforgettable Feelings' (忘れられない思い) #: #'Within the Holy Tranquility' (聖き静寂の中で) #: #'Modest Living' (慎ましい暮らし) #: #'Sanctuary Where Gods Gather' (神々が集う聖域) #: #'The Watchful Seraphims' (見守る天族たち) #: #'Archaism in the Metropolis' (古の風格漂う荘厳なる皇都) #: #'Turmoil Led by Calamity' (災禍が招いた混迷) #: #'Conquering the Doubts' (迷いを乗り越えて) #: #'The One Protected by Wind' (風に護られし者) #: #'The Shepherd's Destiny' (導師の宿命) #: #'The Joy of Adventure Lies in Exploration' (冒険の神髄は探究にあり) #: #'People Enchanted by the Ancient Tower' (古塔跡に魅せられし人々) #: #'Despair and Awakening' (絶望と覚醒) #: #'An Eternal Era' (悠久の時代) #: #'True Origin' (始まりの真実) #: #'Guide' (導く者) #: #'Realize Your Future with Wings' (翼を広げて未来を開け) #: Disque 3 *'Composition et arrangement:' Go Shiina #'Alisha's Theme' (アリーシャのテーマ) #: #'Overcome This Crisis' (この危機を乗り越えろ) #: #'Zaveid the Whirlwind' (流浪のザビーダ) #: #'Aiming the Crucible Core' (目指すは坩堝の頂き) #: #'The Blazing Bonds in Trial' (試されし焔の絆) #: #'The Pride of the Earth is Tested' (競うは地の誉れ) #: #'The Guiding Melody of Water in Spiritual Mist' (水の調べは霊霧の導き) #: #'The Everlast Fight Between Wind and Skies' (風と瞬天の戦い) #: #'Awakening New Power' (目覚る新たな力) #: #'A Fearful Existence' (畏怖する存在) #: #'Rising Up' #:Paroles et chant: Courtney Knott #: #'Shared Determination' (二人の決意) #: #'Journey's End' #:Paroles et chant: Ingrid Gerdes #:Chœur: Força #: #'The Way of Katz' (ねこにん道) #: Disque 4 *'Composition et arrangement:' Motoi Sakuraba #'Second Whirl of War' (再び渦巻く戦火) #: #'Malevolence Eroding the Seraphim' (天族を蝕む穢れ) #: #'Symbol of the Shapeless Chaos' (具現せし災厄の象徴) #: #'Final Doubts' (最後の迷い) #: #'When Disaster Turns into Hope' (災厄が希望になる瞬間) #: #'Crumbling Peace' (蝕まれし安らぎ) #: #'Blooming Flowers in Insanity' (咲き乱れるは狂華) #: #'Throne of the Divine Mastermind' (元凶たる神の御座) #: #'Reach Out to the Truth with Bows' (弓を構えて真実射抜け) #: #'Beyond the End' (終極の先に) #: #'Remaining Hesitation Desired Resolution' (拭いきれぬ戸惑い、求められる覚悟) #: #'I Won't Forget This Pain' (この痛み、忘れない) #: #'Parental Love' (親心) #: #'Bringer of Chaos and Calamity' (神を纏いし混沌の災禍) #: #'Bringer of Chaos and Calamity -Armatized-' (神を纏いし混沌の災禍 -覚醒-'') #: #'Bet Everything on Lion's Roar''' (全ては獅子の咆哮に懸けて) #: #'Facing a Decision' (決断の先に) #: #'Freed Lands' (解放される大地) #: #'A Journey Coloured by Memories' (旅を彩る思い出) #: #'Passing Down the Gathered Feelings' (託し紡がれゆく想い) #: #'An Eternal Dream' (悠久なる夢) #: #'Unforgettable Existence' (忘れえぬ存在) #: #'Corridors Wavering in the Oblivion' (虚ろに揺らめく空中回廊) #: #'Where Melodies and Fists Intersect' (旋律と拳閃が交わる終極) #: #'Undead Dragon Tied to the Earth' (地脈に繋がれし不死竜) #: #'Unshakable and Turbulent Footsteps' (断ち切れない不穏な足音) #: #'Image BGM "Tales of Zestiria"' (イメージBGM "Tales of Zestiria") #: Galerie Édition régulière= |-| Édition limitée= Catégorie:Albums Tales of Zestiria